Pure Impurity
by Slendy slu
Summary: The leader of the watchers, Shemyaza, spends his first time to lay with the woman he loves. Love and lust dominates his thoughts as he realizes his actions which will be his downfall. (Based from the book of Enoch)


Women had always fascinated angels, including myself. They were unlike any other creature God had created. They were more fragile, caring and…beautiful. We were awestruck when God created Eve, her beauty and grace was intoxicating…simply marvelous but she was made for Adam so we stood by and watched as their love for each other blossomed; a kind of love that we never knew could exist. We wanted the same thing even though we knew that wanting more than God had provided was a sin but we could not help it, we wanted a partner to fill that empty hole that we weren't even aware of, till now.

As God said, _"It is not good for man to be lonely"_ then…it is also not good for the Sons of God to be lonely too, right?

The day came when God commanded us to descend upon Earth and report the progress of humanity. Progress was slow, they were like scattered sheep in a field. We pitied them so we taught them forbidden knowledge, it was not our place to interfere but we did. Then I met the woman who stole my heart, Ishtar.

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open in awe as I saw the love of my life naked before me. The moonlight shining from the window adorned her figure even more, her skin glistened like precious silk linens, her brilliant deep blue eyes sparkled like the ocean so much so that you could easily get lost in them and her wavy blonde hair was draped over her shoulders and breasts. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her.

I took a step forward and placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them up and down on her arms, feeling her smooth and silky skin made me want to explore her body even more but instead I leaned over to her height and pecked my lips onto hers, waiting for her response to give me permission to continue. She kissed me, signaling me to continue. Soft kisses turned into heated passionate ones and we both craved more and more from each other. I slip my tongue into her to explore her mouth while she did the same to me, our tongues danced with each other in perfect symphony while I placed my left hand on her cheek and placed my other hand to her waist which travelled downward to grope her ass.

We both stopped for a moment to catch our breaths and then only up until now I noticed the aching throb that has been begging for a release down my nether regions but come to think of it, Ishtar has been naked for the entirety of the kiss and I have been fully clothed, it's rather unfair on her part. I undressed before her to cut the restrictions between us and to also release the tight undergarment pressing against my throbbing manhood. I threw my clothes at the side and stood before her, fully naked and without a trace of shame. Ishtar took a moment to take in the sight that is before her, she took a step forward and marveled at my body. She placed her soft hand on my cheek and then moved it down to my collarbone and stopped on my chest where she took a moment to feel my rapid heartbeat. She then moved her hand downward and traced the muscles on my stomach with two of her fingers. Her touch was driving me crazy, the blood was rushing through my cock, causing it to harden and twitch at the same time. My length poked her thighs which causes her to stop her tracks. Her blue eyes gazed upon mine and reassured me that it was time.

She took me by the hand and led me into the bed. The next thing I knew, I was on top of her as she was gently stroking my olive colored hair while I got lost into her eyes.

"What…do we do now?" I asked nervously, this was my first time after all.

"Kiss me, Shemyaza" she whispered.

Her breath sent shivers down my spine and I did what she told me. Our kisses almost immediately turned into heated ones. I could feel her soft breast pressing against my chest and her hard nipples brushing unto mine which causes the sensation straight into my cock, making my hips buckle to brush my shaft against her inner thighs in response to desperately feed the need to be touched there. A small whimper escaped Ishtar's lips when my member pocked her center, despite of the overwhelming desire of just entering her right then and there I still know very little about how sex works and how it may affect the both of us.

I moved down to her neck and and planted kisses and suckled on the sensitive flesh there, she moaned with each kiss and nip that I gave her and then I moved to her collarbone and gave it the same treatment. I lifted my head to catch a short breath and I gazed upon Ishtar's perfect body once again, she was now labored with erratic breath motions. She looked up to me and noticed that I was staring at her breast.

"You can…touch them" she bit her lip and smiled.

I hesitantly placed my hand on her left breast and gave it a soft squeeze while she closed her eyes and exhaled. It was soft, softer than I initially thought. I kissed the sides of her breasts while savoring the soft flesh pressing against my face and after that I started to suck her nipple and let my tongue swirl around it which causes her to groan. While I pleasure her left breast, I squeeze her right breast and brush my thumb against her nipple. My kisses traveled to her abdomen and stomach while my hands marveled her curves. I stopped when I saw her womanhood in front of me. I could smell her sweet aroma and groaned when I saw her mounds up close, I wanted to touch it but I was worried if I might accidentally hurt her in the process. Ishtar looked down at me, sensing my desire, she spread her legs open. I touched her outer walls and it was delightfully softer than her breasts. I then touched the inner part of her womanhood and inserted my finger in, it was warm and wet but then she gasped and I saw her legs quiver before my touch.

I immediately pulled away, fearing that I might have caused her pain. I looked up at her with a worried expression "I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

She shook her head "No, it's just that…it's been awhile since the last time I have been touched. Please continue."

I bit my lip and continued to touch and spread her open to have a better look. With each new area I touch, Ishtar lets out moans of pleasure, I'm glad that I'm pleasing her. I reached a sensitive spot which made Ishtar moan very loud.

"There, right there" she shakily said while tugging on the cloth beside her, God, she sounds amazing.

I continue to rub her spot until her hips started buckle, her back arched as she continuously moaned and breathed heavily and with one sharp cry, I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers and some sort of fluid spilling out of her. She was panting heavily and her legs were shaking, she let out a happy sigh and a chuckle, I must have satisfied her.

She sat up and gave me a kiss and I placed my hands on her waist then she looked up to at me with eyes filled with desire. She suddenly groped my hard member and started stroking it with her soft hand, as I moaned in pleasure, I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed heavily. She prematurely stopped pleasuring me which made me whine a bit. I tried to finish the job but her hand stopped me from doing so.

"Shemyaza…" she cooed.

Despite calling for me, I remained in the same spot, unmoving. She put her other hand and placed it on the back of my head "I want you to reach your first time of full pleasure with me, as one, so fret not my love, **lay down**." she whispered in my ear. I can feel shivers of excitement coursing through my body, making me immediately pin her on the bed.

"I love you, Ishtar" I said with sheer sincerity as I locked my eyes onto her beautiful blue ones.

"Then show it to me now" she said as she spread her legs open, making an entrance for me.

I already knew what to do, it is pure instinct. I entered her and I felt a new wave of pleasure as if it were shocking my nerves. I moaned loudly as she did too, she gripped my back and started to dig her fingernails on my flesh. I started to move in and out of her and with each thrust I did, it felt better and better. We were both lost in each other's embrace.

 _But is this really right?_ I gazed upon Ishtar's pleasure filled face. _The Lord forbid us to mingle with humans, especially women._ While I thrust into her, I kiss and lick her breasts. _I already went this far, I shouldn't stop now despite knowing the terrible fate that awaits for me in the end._ I grab both of her legs and changed my pace into a faster one. _What a shameful thing that I am doing, the Lord had faith in me and thought highly of me as the leader of the watchers but here I am, having sex with a human woman._ With a faster pace, more pleasure filled my cock. _The pleasures that I am feeling is too good, too good that it is wrong;_ I thrust into her once again making her cry in pleasure. _Father taught us the importance of chastity._ I wanted more and more of her as I moaned her name, I wish that this moment could last forever. _Because of my actions I already denied His love._ This must truly be the highest form of love. _I am not worthy to be called His son anymore._ She was aching for me as I was for her making me thrust harder and faster. _Forgive me Father for I have sinned._ We were close to achieving the highest peak of pleasure, we held each other close, braising for the big finale. _I could already feel His disappointment in me._ We both screamed in pure pleasure and ecstasy of release. _I'm sorry._

We both panted heavily as our bodies ached due to exertion. My weak body limply flopped to the side of the bed, I left my right arm rest on her stomach, feeling the constant rise and fall of her breaths. I pulled her close for a hug and she did the same, she buried her head against my chest and I can feel her smiling.

"I love you, Shemyaza". I love her, I love her more than anything else in the whole entire world, and my love for her exceeds that of my own Father. We continue to defile each other once again and in many more times that I could count on that night underneath the stars.

We laid on the bed with our naked bodies intertwined with each other. We did not speak to each other for a while, making my thoughts wander in a dark hole after the sinful acts that I have committed this night. I tremble from fear and anxiety to the point that not even the presence of Ishtar could comfort me anymore. She noticed that I was shaking.

"Are you cold?" she said as she pulled the blanket over my chest. I looked at her, with eyes filled with apprehension.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked with concern.

"I fear for the future, my love…because of my actions, God will not forgive me for this I will surely be punished" I shakily said.

She placed her hand on my cheek while gently stroking it to comfort me "No, no He won't. He is a Lord of mercy is He not? He will understand." I gripped her hand and winced.

"But you do not understand, I have witnessed the punishments He gave to disobedient angels…I will be damned forever…"

"No, you will not" she insisted.

I sighed "Ishtar-"

"I will not allow it" she raised her voice.

"It is not your decision" I still said in defeat as the weight of fear and anxiety was crushing me.

Suddenly, Ishtar immediately went on top of me and pinned me on the bed, forcing me to meet her furious eyes. "It is and it is yours as well! You just have to be strong enough to stand by it" I was frozen and shocked in place by her sudden action. Her words are something that most angels avoid thinking about, they are dangerous thoughts that caused the downfall of my brothers. What can I do?

"You love me, do you not?" she said as her hands cupped my face and deep blue eyes staring straight to my core. I once again got lost from her eyes. Whenever I faced her, it was almost as if I was stripped down to the bone by the pulling force of her divine presence, the only person who made me realize what being naked truly was.

"More than the stars"

"Then you wish to be with me, to give yourself up for me as I did for you, right?"

"Yes" Ishtar smiled for a moment but quickly dissipated as her face became flushed as if she was going to cry.

"Then why did you fail to realize that we could be together despite it all?" She paused for a moment as her now tear-filled eyes are threatening to spill. "Did everything I sacrificed not enough to convince you?" her tears are now flowing freely from her eyes causing it drip on my cheeks. I am a fool, how could I be so blind and careless to disregard her like that? I reached my hand up to her face and wiped her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered

She gripped my hand and held it close to her face.

"Don't leave me…" she sobbed.

"Never" I placed my hands on her head to press it against mine and let her weep. This might as well be the only way for us to share each other's pain and maybe even the last time.


End file.
